


Samantha goes in heat

by MoYe_CF



Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoYe_CF/pseuds/MoYe_CF
Summary: Samantha goes in heat, and she wants to top.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Samantha’s Crazy Porn Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172789
Kudos: 1





	Samantha goes in heat

Samantha feels a weird tickle in her backside. Oh no she’s in heat!  
She should probably take some suppressants, but she won’t. Why not? Because she likes doing it raw. She can smell another omega nearby, who reeks of the ability to make cocaine. Samantha’s scent is hot cheetos (don’t ask). Even though her brain screams “sex,” she wants to fuck the omega for offspring with a hot-cheeto flavored crack scent. So she goes closer to the omega, which triggers the omega’s heat. She writhes and fingers herself. They’re both fingering themselves at this point. Samantha tried to put it in, but it didn’t work. So she takes some viagra, and now her member is eighteen inches and she can finally put it in her hole. She went in slow, and the other omega whimpers and shivers in discomfort and pleasure. There’s no burn because omega. After a few minutes of adjusting, she starts moving. Oh no she can’t feel anything in her member, because the viagra is fake! She knew she shouldn’t have done that but she desperately wanted to top and made the wrong decision. The member retracted back like a bullet train. Before it completely retracts, however, she cums. The cum stays in midair for a second before the omega’s muscles, tired and loose, tightened up and pushed the cum further in. The other omega faints, but Samantha is still in heat. She just wanted to fuck the brains out of the omega at that point. Her brain said yes and her member said no. She can’t get hard yet even though she should have been able to. After a few minutes it finally did and she felt much, much better. Of course, she refrained from taking more viagra. She’s not that stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use cheeto dust to masturbate!


End file.
